Respirar doía tanto
by Little.Latina
Summary: E então você se tornará um anjo. O anjo dele. E a dor iria parar, já que você não respirava mais.


**Nota: **Oi, meninas. Faz tanto tempo desde da última vez que eu pude sentar e escrever! Estava tendo provas, mas agora que elas acabaram, estou de volta. Sinto muito ter demorado tanto, realmente sinto, senti TANTA falta de todas vocês, dos seus comentários fantásticos, maravilhosos e encorajadores. Eu admito que de primeira, parei de escrever em espanhol pela falta de comentários no capítulo 56 e isso me desapontou e me deixou triste, mas depois não pude mais escrever porque precisei estudar. De toda forma, _'Cada vez que pienso en vos...'_ será atualizada amanhã. E isso aqui é algo para vocês em português. Bru me ajudou a traduzir; claro, e por isso, eu a agradeço (ela é a melhor). A história foi retirada da minha coleção de oneshots em inglês _'Piece of the two of you'_. Espero que vocês gostem! Com amor, Dai.

* * *

**Respirar doía tanto.**

Respirar doía tanto. Tanto.

Sem ele, você mal podia respirar.

Você mal podia existir.

Você mal podia pensar.

Você não se sentia viva, de forma alguma.

Respirar doía tanto que toda vez que você o fazia, você sentia uma faca nas suas feridas mais profundas. A cada dois segundos, você era esfaqueado no coração, de novo e de novo.

Respirar doía tanto sem ele que você queria apenas parar de respirar.

Respirar doía tanto sem ele que você queria apenas desistir.

Desistir de tudo. Isso soava como uma boa idéia.

Sem ele, respirar não valia à pena.

Sem ele, viver não valia à pena.

Sem ele, existir não fazia sentido.

Você não tinha sentido sem ele.

Nada fazia sentido sem ele.

Nada valia à pena sem ele.

Viver não valia à pena sem ele.

Sem ele, não valia à pena a dor ou o esforço de respirar.

Sem ele, não era possível comer, e então você se transformou em pele e osso.

Dormir era impossível sem ele, então você se transformou em uma viciada em trabalho, focando a pouca energia que havia sobrado nisso. Uma tentativa de se tornar entorpecido, e então o sofrimento não seria tão terrível. Mas isso não funcionou, é claro, apenas piorou tudo.

Então você parou de comer, de dormir, você trabalhou o máximo que pôde até seu corpo se encontrar em um ciclo viciosos de auto-destruição. Você começou a se prejudicar, porque dor física era melhor do que dor emocional ou era o que falavam. E você continuou respirando, mesmo que doesse bastante, mesmo que quando você o fizesse, era como se sua alma estivesse sendo arrancada do que restou do que um dia foi um bonito corpo.

Você era apenas um corpo sem alma, um corpo sem coração, um corpo que funcionava automaticamente, e um corpo que não estava vivo. Apenas um corpo, era ao que você se resumia sem ele. Um corpo vazio, uma concha vazia. Um corpo que respirava, um corpo que apenas respirava porque isso era tão natural quanto amá-lo, tão natural quanto sentir a falta dele, tão natural como precisar dele, tão natural quanto querer morrer, tão natura quanto a dor.

Respirar doía tanto.

Seus olhos eram vazios sem ele.

Seus olhos eram como os de um fantasma sem ele.

Seus olhos não possuíam vida sem ele.

Toda vez que você respirava um pouco, eles brilhavam, mostrando sua dor infinita.

A cada dois segundos, você respirava, você sentia dor, e seus olhos vazios e sem vida brilhavam de dor.

Respirar doía tanto que você apenas queria parar de respirar.

Você queria parar de existir.

Você queria parar de sofrer.

Você queria parar de sentir dor.

Você queria parar de respirar.

Respirar doía tanto que você queria que isso tudo acabasse.

Respirar doía tanto que você queria desistir de fazer isso também.

Você havia desistido de comer, de dormir, de tomar os anti-depressivos que a moça cujo crachá lia-se 'Doutora Nelly Sheldon' disse que a faria se sentir melhor. Você desistiu de amar a si mesma, da vida, de tudo.

Você queria desistir de respirar e existir também, porque doía tanto.

Você queria deixar de ser uma concha vazia que andava por aí e trabalhava tanto quanto possível, se não mais do que isso. Você queria parar de olhar para o nada com olhos cinzas que apenas brilhavam de dois em dois segundos quando você respirar e a dor lhe esfaqueava no estômago e no coração.

Você queria desistir.

Porque tudo doía tanto.

Porque você não podia seguir em frente, não daquele jeito.

Não sem ele.

Porque fingir que você estava bem, fingir que era forte, agir de forma fria e como uma típica chefe, odiada enquanto ajudava o governo a lutar contra o terrorismo e prendendo os caras maus, fingir que você estava indo bem, fingindo que você era melhor, fingindo que você estava colocando sua vida de volta nos eixos (vida? O que era isso? Você não tinha uma vida. Você a teve uma vez quando estava com ele, mas isso parecia ter acontecido há muito tempo), isso tudo doía.

Fingir ser alguém que você não era doía tanto.

Fingir ser humana doía tanto.

Fingir que você estava viva quando a verdade era que você estava morta pode dentro doía tanto.

Segurar as lágrimas doía tanto.

Chorar todas as noites e bater sua cabeça contra a parede porque a dor emocional compensaria dor física doía tanto.

Você apenas queria que tudo isso parasse.

Você apenas queria que tudo isso acabasse.

Você queria morrer.

Você decidiu que você iria morrer. Você tinha decidido que pararia de respirar.

Você iria tomar conta das poucas coisas que precisavam atenção, e quando tudo estivesse pronto, você iria desistir de respirar também.

Você já havia decidido.

No próximo Sábado, você iria fechar seus olhos sem vida pela última vez e desistir de absolutamente tudo.

Apenas mais alguns dias, você pensou naquela manhã.

Apenas mais alguns dias e tudo estaria acabado.

Para sempre.

Sempre.

Apenas mais alguns dias e o sofrimento, a dor, iriam parar.

Você iria parar de respirar e sendo assim, a dor seria interrompida também.

Apenas mais alguns dias, você pensou naquele dia. Bill havia convidado você para almoçar e parecia a centésima vez que você o informava que não queria. Você sabe que ele está tentando ser um amigo, que ele era um homem bom tentando lhe ajudar. Você também sabia que não queria nenhuma ajuda. Você queria Tony, simples assim. Você não podia tê-lo, então qual era o objetivo de continuar vivendo? Nenhuma resposta era correta. Então naquele dia você não almoçou, só bebeu café. Café em um estômago vazio, o que lhe causou dor física. Dor física lhe ajudava a manter sua fachada, dor física era bom, já que fazia a dor emocional mais suportável.

Apenas mais alguns dias e tudo ficaria bem, porque você pararia de respirar. Esse era o pensamento na sua cabeça quando você recebeu aquela ligação.

CTU Los Angeles! Você tinha que estar lá. Você tinha que ir para a CTU de Los Angeles.

Você iria lá pela última vez, assim você pensou quando entrou no carro.

Apenas mais alguns dias e você não precisaria mais respirar, conseqüentemente parando a dor.

_Apenas mais alguns dias, Michelle_, você consegue, você disse a si mesma.

Você ajudaria seu país uma última vez antes de cometer suicídio.

Você fingiria ser forte, confiante, mandona e fria pela última vez antes do suspiro final.

Você seria fiel a promessa que fez de proteger os cidadãos, pela última vez.

Então o sábado chegaria e você se mataria. Você acabaria com a dor. Com o sofrimento. Você acabaria com tudo. Você não teria que respirar mais. Você não teria mais que lembrar-se de tudo que um dia teve e perdeu.

Respirar não doeria mais.

Apenas mais alguns dias e tudo ficaria bem, esse foi o pensamento que veio a sua mente naquela noite.

Você não tinha mais nada pelo o quê viver. A única coisa pela qual você vivia não estava mais ali com você. Você havia falhado com ele. Arruinado a vida dele. Havia feito-o infeliz. Você não havia sido o suficiente. Você acabou sendo a razão pela qual tudo que ele trabalhou acabou sendo desperdiçado. Você não o merecia, nunca tinha merecido. Você tinha que libertá-lo, você tinha que deixá-lo ir. Se você o lembrava tanto de um passado que ele desejava esquecer, então você tinha que deixá-lo ir: você não podia ficar e tentar consertar as coisas se você apenas o torturava mais e mais com cada dia que se passava. Foi por causa disso que você partiu. E desde daquele dia, você não tinha mais razão para viver.

Então não tinha problema em acabar com o sofrimento da sua própria maneira. Você passou seis meses lutando uma batalha que você sabia não ser possível vencer, e você estava cansada. Você apenas queria que tudo parasse. Você não queria mais respirar.

Respirar doía tanto.

_Apenas essa última missão, Michelle_, você pensou. _Seja útil para o seu país pela última vez, Michelle, vamos, acalme-se e faça isso pela última vez._

Apenas mais alguns dias, Michelle, e você não precisará respirar mais. E a dor cessará. Apenas essa última missão, e após finalizá-la, você pode ir para casa e morrer. E uma vez que você o faça, você se tornará um anjo e tomará conta dele e o protegerá. Você não sentirá mais dor, você pensou e no momento em que essa idéia lhe veio à mente, você riu, se perguntando se tudo teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse continuado tomando a medicação.

Não, não teria sido mais fácil, apenas teria feito você agüentar a dor por mais tempo.

Deus, respirar doía tanto.

Sem ele, existir doía tanto.

Você desejava que tudo terminasse logo, era nisso que você pensava quando atravessava aqueles portões altos.

_Apenas mais alguns dias, Michelle. Vamos, você consegue. Ajude seu país uma última vez. Apenas mais alguns dias, Michelle. E então você se tornará um anjo. O anjo dele. E a dor iria parar, já que você não respirava mais. Vamos, Michelle, você consegue._


End file.
